bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Minako Mizore
"Please, call me Mina" 'Appearance & Statistics' *'Race: '''Shinigami *'Age: '18 *'Height: '5'7 *'Weight: '110 lbs. *'Eyes: 'Silvery Blue *'Hair: 'Strawberry Red *'Skin: 'Alabaster White *'Physique: 'Athletic and toned. She is lean without being ripped or cut. She is healthy, but on the thin side. *'Reiatsu: 'Neon Turquoise *'Siblings: '''Shinzo Mizore Minako "Mina" Mizore has the stereotypical features of a princess straight out of a fairytale. She has fiery strawberry red hair that is typically pulled into a ponytail, with a few loose tresses adorning her face. She has perfectly symmetrical facial bone structure, with high cheek bones, eyes set a good distance apart, full pouted lips and perfectly manicured brows that frame her face. Her skin is alabastar white and she has a Nordic or Scandinavian background. She appears to be about eighteen years old, she is actually in her early forties. Personality Minako can be described as brave, protective, intelligent and compassionate. She is generally friendly and trusting, until you break her trust. She is patient and a quick-study, she is not confrontational, but has a low tolerance for nonsense. She can come off as aloof and cold to strangers. Minako's passion is music and creating illusions with it. She has an affinity for instruments and singing, being able to play mostly any instrument and any song on request. Her voice and her playing style can be cited as intoxicating and enchanting. If you do not give her a request, but wish for her to perform, she will likely play or sing something rather emotional and depressing. History Minako remembers her first life very well, where she was a 1980s teen pop sensation. She was more of a performer who had been thoroughly trained to entertain in singing and dancing from a very young age. Her music was catchy and memorable and she wrote her own songs and made her own costumes, which heightened her popularity and success. She died of an unexpected heart attack at the age of eighteen, but fortunately this was not in vain. Her death raised awareness and created a foundation for children and teenagers with heart defects, so that those who simply could not afford it would be able to receive the medical attention and help that they need. Fortunately, because of the nature of her death, she was able to pass into the "Soul Society" without any regrets. She spent forty years in the Rukongai with a loving, middle class couple until she was recruited to become a Shinigami, where she is excelling in Reido and Kidou. Shinigami Minako is an unseated member of the Fourth Squad. Spirit & Spirit World Minako's inner world is an impressive and magnificent architectural feat. It combines rough practicality of gaellic nature with modern elegance in an imposing castle, full of thousands upon thousnads of rooms in an area similar to the glorious Himalaya Mountains. In order to connect with her Spirit, Loki, who is mischievous, she often has to follow him around solving puzzles and seeing through illusions. Category:Characters Category:Character Index Category:Index Category:Shinigami